ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord of the Western Lands
Lord of the Western Lands is the ImmortalBlood timeline saga consisting of "Siege of Sentinel" and "Knight, Sword and Sentinel". It recieves its name from the first chapter of KSS. The saga details the rise of Haroun Ashir and the Yokudan Empire. Official Trailer': ' The dawn of the Fourth Era was a tumultuous period for the ailing Septim Empire. The Altmer of Summerset, ever contemptuous of Men, saw their chance and took it, winning back their freedom and then some from the Empire; the treaty of Anvil was the most humiliating peace negotiated by the Imperial City since well before the times of Tiber Septim. But the war would strip the Empire of more than just the wood-rich Valenwood or its Summerset ports - confidence in the Empire and fear of its Legions were the true casualties. That quickly became apparent when the Raga of Hammerfell, always yearning for freedom, rose up in arms. And though the Ruby Ranks smashed the rebellion in the south, their march would soon come to a halt at the Roaring Walls of Sentinel. It has now been more than a year since the walls of Sentinel spewed forth iron and fire and countless men laid down for their final rest in the vast dunes of the Alik'r. Outnumbered and outmatched, their High King assassinated, the rebels' defeat seemed certain, yet the Ra Gada endured and not only that - they would go on to prosper, the kingdom of Sentinel attaining power beyond the dreams of any past High King. But Haroun do Ashir Hel Ansei has much to worry about still, for though he married Roxanna Barca, sister to Khan Bomilkar Barca, in hopes of ending the Forebear-Crown feud, the Raga are still a people divided. Nowhere is this more evident than in the south, where the city-states of Taneth, Roseguard and Rihad have banded together in hopes of outweighing the newly formed Yokudan Empire. Though the ruler of Rihad is supposedly the leader of this coalition, the real power has for long rested in the hands of the Knights of the Nine, who cling on to their final fortresses in Hammerfell in the name of the Nine Divines and the Empire, hoping to fulfil the task given unto them by the High Priest of Talos and drive the heathens into the sea from which they came. As more and more Forebear nomad tribes look upon the Barcas as traitors to their kin at Rihad's behest, tensions escalate; soon, Hammerfell might again be engulfed in war. The Yokudan Empire: It is 4E4, sixteen months after the War of the Last Wolves and the Ra Gada Empire is in a state of expansion and growth. New concepts, ideas, offices and bodies have been created within the last year. Soldiers have been gone on constant campaign and a new national identity has been formed, Ra Gada patriotism and a new found respect for the old customs and traditions grow fervent, while many seek power, riches, and fame by using the current growth of the Empire for their own means. While others amongst both political parties view the Empire as a threat to their own power, rather than a national and united body of Ra Gada which could present hope to the future of their people. With the Knights of the Nine influencing Ra Gada politics in the East, and Anvils meddeling in Hammerfellian affairs, the city of Sentinel seems to be on the brink of open war. Now is the time for heroes, whether it be through political means, strength of arms, or the through means of which most least expect. The men/women of action will shape the future of Hammerfell and that of Tamriel. The Knights of the Nine: Born out of the strife of the Oblivion Crisis and the return of Umaril the Unfeathered, the once humble order has now grown considerably in size and influence. A reminder of the power Cyrodiil once wielded and the greatest hope of reclaiming Hammerfell and putting down the upstart Yokudan Empire, the Knights of the Nine struck a chord with many influential nobles of the Heartland. The blessing of the High Priest of Talos and the call to avenge the humiliation of the Ruby Ranks and the ignoble assassination of Chancellor Ocato only further swelled their ranks - many landless nobles, religious fanatics, patriots and soldiers misplaced by the War of the Wolves flock under the banner of Pelinal Whitestrake. Their flags hoisted over the walls of the rich Forebear cities of the southern coast and with the rulers of these cities firmly under their influence, this army of idealists and opportunists is prepared to strike out and throw the Yokudan Empire into the sea from which it came.